THE COTTAGE
by PupKiddo
Summary: What Juvia and Gray where up to during their six months living together. From Juvia getting tired of Grays messiness to deep late night talks over tea these two will become closer then ever even if it makes there lives that much harder. Second part of my Gruvia series. Part one is called HOLIDAY
1. The Cottage

"HEY! Juv come up here!"

Juvia ran up to the top of a tall steep hill towards Gray Fullbuster. When she reached him they where booth looking at a long abandoned village.

"Gray-sama its perfect."

"We can choose the house on that hill over there and we have all this open space to try train and test our magic."

"Yes this will be a nice place for Gray-sama and Juvia to make a ho- get stronger... " Juvia corrected herself just in time as much as the blue haired girl wanted to take this as an opportunity to make a fantasy come true this was not what Gray wanted and she had to respect that.

'How long can we go on like this' she wondered.

"Sure Juvia suure." Gray snickered and roughed up Juvias hair as he continued to walk the hilly terrain towards the abandoned village.

It was the first time Juvia had seen Gray smile and laugh in almost a month but the emotion did not reach his eyes. Juvia walked a few paces behind Gray as she observed the landscape it was the pocket of time between late summer and early fall.

"HEY! Juv come up here!"

Juvia ran up to the top of a tall steep hill towards Gray when she reached him they where booth looking at a long abandoned village.

"Gray-sama its perfect."

"We can choose the house on that hill over there and we have all this open space to try train and test our magic."

"Yes this will be a nice place for Gray-sama and Juvia to make a ho- get stronger." Juvia corrected herself just in time as much as the blue haired girl wanted to take this as an opportunity to make a fantasy come true this was not what Gray wanted and she had to respect that.

'How long can we go on like this' she wondered.

"That hill is perfect we can see over the whole valley so we can see anyone coming."

"Its too noticeable it is right in the middle of the village an enemy can spot us and attack from all the way here and go unseen, we should choose the house in the corner over their its elevated but also in a flat area but also concealed by some trees it's safer."

"I didn't see that nice eye Juvia." Gray was impressed by his companion. Despite Juvias Dramatically girly tendencies from time to time she had a sharp mind and senses that surpassed him. She is so strong Gray stared at the horizon for a long time letting his thoughts consume him, what was going to happen with the two of them living under the same roof a good idea? Would he disapoint her? Let her down? Would she leave him? Would she realize what a waste of time and energy he was? Would she want to forget about waiting for Fairy Tail and join a new guild as soon as possible just like she did when Phantom disbanded?

'No no it's different this is different.'

"Hey Juvia can I ask you something." he mumbled turning around to find empty space. Where had she gone?

"OI Juvia?!" Gray yelled Frantically.

"Over here lets go and meet our new home." Juvia yelled from a distance while running towards the cottage the two would share.

 _ **BIG THANKS YOU TO Dragonll237 for a cute little idea where Gray teases Juvia!**_

 _ **this is based right after my story Holiday so if you haven't read it i will be making references to it in later chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reads.**_

 _ **Check my Fairy Tail tumblr BUZZSEED for visual boards that inspire my stories and more!**_

 _ **Have a lovely day.**_

 _ **ALSO THE COVER PHOTO MADE BY Rawrrxxwizz on tumblr**_


	2. A New Normal

"GRAAAY-SAAAAMAAAA LUNCH IS REEEEAADY!" Juvia wailed at GRAY who was about a 50 yards away looking through the long abandoned homes for house ware so that they would not have to buy home goods. It had been 3 days since the pair had found the village. Juvia and Gray estimated if they kept up the pace that they where at they would be completely moved in and and focus on training in the next 3 days.

"OI wait up I'm almost done!" Gray yelled.

"OKAY THAT'S FINE GRAY-SAMA WOULD YOU RATHER JUVIA JUST BRING IT TOO YOU?"

"BRING WHAT?!"

"LUNCH."

"NO! IT'S FINE THANK YOU!"

"OKAY JUVIA IS GOING BACK INSIDE TO CLEAN!"

"WAIT JUVIA! JUVIA! JUUUUVS!"

"WHAT IS IT GRAY-SAAAMAAA?!"

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE?!"

"SANDWHICHES with a baked potato!" Juvia was beginning to loose her breath.

"OH CAN YOU BRING ME SOME OVER HERE!?"

"SURE! JUVIA WILL BE HAPPY TOO!" She yelled back giddily.

Juvia dashed into the small Cottage and ran out with a hug plate with two sandwiches and potatoes, a huge glass of water and a camera. Just that morning she had gone to a near by village to buy some basic groceries. The blunette couldn't wait to serve Gray his first real meal in their home together and she was prepared to document the event for a photo album of their time together so that when Fairy Tail got sorted out she could she it to all of their friends in the guild.

"Here you go Gray-sama."

"Thanks Juvia."

"Of course-w-w-w-wait Gray-sama let me take a picture I want to commemorate our first real meal together here."

"Ummm I guess that's fine."

"Okay take a bite in 1... 2... 3...cheeeee-"

"Yuck! I hate wheat bread."

"Yuck!?" Juvia yelped

In that moment of Grays disgust and Juvias shock the Polaroid camera went off and spat out that tragic moment in time.

"Juvia can you make me a sandwich with different bread please." Gray asked distractedly as he pushed the sandwhich away and moved on to the potato.

"That's the only bread we have Gray-sama so Juvia can not."

"Oh well can you make something else because a potato isn't a -"

"No you eat what Juvia makes or make it yourself! HmF." Juvia ran out of the small dusty cottage with her arms crossed fighting tears.

Gray did not see the tears threatening to fall from Juvias eyes because if he had he would have definitely apologized but instead Gray just got annoyed by her theatrics and let her go.

Hours had passed and it was nearly sunset when Gray had noticed that Juvia had not called him back to their residence for dinner or with some lousy excuse to get him to relax with her in the evenings like she had been doing for the past few days.

' _Has it only been 3 days now?'_ Gray wondered as he picked at the dust in between his short nails, _'Time seems to go by slower two of us already have a routine.'_

Gray finished up rummaging through the last of the cottages for supplies such as pots, pans, jars, spare change and whatever he thought Juvia might like.

Juvia and him had furniture in a storage facility in magnolia waiting for them. They had both decided to surrender their residencies and find a place to train. They never said it but leaving all of their worldly possessions in the city was their way of having an excuse to go back just in case Fairy Tail never... Gray couldn't allow himself to finish that thought.

Grays mind wandered a few weeks back... he tried to stop them but they hit him like fire.

Tartaros

Silver

The destruction of his city

Lucy in tears babbling over Natsu

Coming back from the north to find Fairy Tail disbanded

Dropping Wendy off at Lamia Scale

 _'whats that sound?! Who's there?! Are they hurt?.'_

Deep ragged breaths and wet sobs filled his ears and the small abandoned cottage.

Gray called out only to here a deep ragged choking sound.

 _'oh shit its me.' he realized_

Gray focused on his breathing and focused on reassociating with himself. He focused for a long stretch hoping that Juvia would not call him or come looking for him. Gray would hate for her to see him in this state. He could see a clock in the corner of his vision and focused on its second hand as he calmed his breaths, dried his eyes and reconnected with his body.

Almost an hour had passed for him to fully compose himself and Juvia had still not called him in for dinner.

 _'Was she that upset?'_ he wondered. _'What a pain in the ass.'_ he smiled as he got up to go to Juvia and his little cottage.

 __ _ **WN.**_

 _ **Guys did you see mashimas twitter drawing of Juvia in the swim suit and her as a boy? I loved it and also who else read chapter 503. The Last Sight I Beheld? I can not wait for next week I am on the edge of my seat. With everything going on in the manga and the Anime being on hiatus reading and writing fan fiction is my way of getting my fix.**_

 _ **have a great week everyone i will try to to update this weekend or next monday.**_


	3. Grays Promise

"Yo Juvia." Gray called as he shuffled through the door way his legs still feeling a little dead from his panic attack.

He expected to be met by a huffy Juvia only to be met with silence besides the faint sound of a news anchor on the Lacrima Vision in the living room.

"Juvia I am back... is everything okay?"

Still no answer still no Juvia.

Gray stalked through the empty living room only to be greeted by their Lacrima Vision turned onto the evening news at such a low volume if one did not see the screen they may have thought the sounds where just coming from inside of their head.

"Juvia?" Gray peered into the small kitchen and next knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. The cottage they had chosen was so small he only took seconds to look through the entirety of it other then the one bedroom.

"JUUUVIA?!" Gray dashed into the hallway towards the one bed room where he saw a small crying Juvia attached to the door way.

Grays worry for her quickly transformed into irritation "You where here the whole time why did you not-"

He was interrupted by a choking sob coming from the young bluenette. She looked smaller then usual with snot dripping from her nose, tears trailing down her cheeks, shoulders hunched and it seemed that the door way was the only object that kept her from either falling or running.

"J-J- uvia is so-so-sorry for mes-s-s-s ssing up." She squeaked. "Please do not stay mad a Juvia she will do better next time."

"Isokay." Gray stammered.

 _Why is she crying? I want to hug her but if I did I know I wouldn't stop there and I need to focus._

Gray took a step forward with his hand outstretched towards the blue haired beauty making Juvia flinch in fear.

"sshshsh." He soothed as his hand hovered over her soft blue hair.

Juvia could feel a chill as his hand reaced her cheek Gray had froze the tears on her cheeks and had swept them away.

"Juvia I'm not good at this... What's the matter?" he murmured.

"It is silly. You're going to tease Juvia."

"I promise I won't it can't be that silly if it made you cry."

"Juvia was scared that you would send her away because of our sandwich argument."

"That was barely an argument Juvia we are li-crashing together we will have disagreements but those disagreements will make us learn more about each other."

"Promise Juvia that you will not send her away."

"Where did this come from?" Gray nervously chuckled.

"Juvia can see it you waver Gray-sama you think this path you are on is dangerous and you do not intend on having Juvia along with you when you finally face E.N.D. Juvia is scared that you will find a reason to get angry and force us to part ways."

"I feel like I have been baited." Gray sweat dropped.

"Gray-sama this is serious... Before this goes to far... Juvia knows since everything that has happened a conventional future with you may never be a possibility but she wants to support you and your goal ...so please give me an answer … Juvia can not live like this... with this... uncertainty."

"why? Why would you put yourself in danger for me?! …JUVIA COME TO YOUR SENSES... YOURE SMART, POWERFUL AND BEAUFIFUL! Why can your just MOVE ON!? Find some one whos whole?"

"Is that what Gray-sama wants?"

"No."

"Just w-why? Why would you put yourself in danger for me?!"

"Because Juvia wants to help you seal your darkness."

"Juvia this is something I need to do. ME! It is my darkness this is how Ur died she did something I should have done myself."

"That is how Ur died."

"So you understand."

"No Gray-sama it is you who do not understand."

"No Juvia stop stop please I will eat all the whole grain breads and vegetable you want just stop please." Gray turned his back on the girl he didn't care if she cried as long as she was safe.

"Gray-sama hear me out Juvia pleaded." as Gray continued to walk away.

Thunder Cracked shaking the whole cottages foundation.

 _What the fuck its summer their where no clouds in the sky earlier._ Gray looked outside the window.

The clouds where thick, dark and covering the evening sky as far as the eye could behold. The Rain itself come in thick powerful drops this was no gloomy rain this Rain was strong, steady and determined to wet and flood the world. This Rain was a force of nature itself. It was Juvia.

Gray was frozen in awh. It was easy to forget who Juvia was sometimes.

"Where Ur failed was that she thought that she could seal your darkness alone by becoming a martyr and Juvia sees you going down that path as well and that is also where you will fail." Her voice didn't have its girlish tone and her eyes gleaming with determination. He had never seen this side of her not even in her Phantom days.

She was right next to him now watching him as he watched her manifested emotions envelope their world.

"Juvia I believe in you.I will never send you away. This I promise."

 ** _Writers Notes_**

 ** _Fairy Tail is Property of Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Feed back and constructive criticism encouraged_**

 ** _Would You all prefer if I wrote longer chapters and updated less often or wrote shorter chapters and updated once a week?_**

 _ **Song that inspired the Fic**_

 ** _Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie (This reminds me alot about how Gray feels)_**

 ** _Close To You by Rihanna_**

 ** _Cupid's quiver by Cuco_**

 ** _Writers Thank You Notes_**

 _Thank you Mew Sakura_ ** _the Cyniclon for your amazing chapter commentary they make me so so happy_**

 _Kyouya Sata_ ** _wasnt chapter 503 sooo...ugh_**

 _Dragonll237_ ** _thank you for your support of my fics_**

 ** _I appreciate all of my readers thank you so much for liking, following, reading and reviewing_**


	4. Dear Gajeel Redfox

_Dear Gajeel Redfox,_

 _How are you? Who are you with? What are you doing? How do you pass the time as of now ? Are you moving on or do you still have hope for Fairy Tail? Do you miss the guild?_

 _Juvia knows that she may have posed a lot of questions but she knows you are not much of a talker and you probably just tell me you were still alive and to mind my own business or something._

 _Juvia feels strange Gajeel-kun. This is the first time that we have been without one another since we were 13. You have been the constant in Juvias life and it feels scary to think she could be starting a new period in her life without you._

 _Other than those feelings Juvia is very happy she is living with Gray in Amefurashi Village it is a long abandoned place surrounded by nature on hours walk away from our new home is bigger village named Manzanilla where many of Amefurashis residents had left too when they went through a famine._

 _We train just about every day except Sundays that is when we take jobs in Manzanilla. There has been a drought this year so Juvia has been very useful. Juvia and Gray get regular jobs from a medicine shop we get sent out to collect medicinal items. Juvia has learned a lot about healing the healer even loaned her some really fascinating scrolls on water and blood. Much of it is very advanced but Juvia has learned how to stop bleeding so she's exited how she could be of use to the future._

 _I hope you respond and that this letter finds you._

 _Please be safe and be good,_

 _Your oldest friend Juvia Lockser_

It was not much but Juvia and Gajeel where never really much for words this gesture would be enough.


	5. Familiarity

Steam shot out of Juvias ears

"GRAAAAY-SAAAAMMA."

Gray who was in the bathroom froze he knew that voice he understood what that tone meant. He had come to know it well over the past month and a half.

Gray never thought that the Juvia who fawned over him would ever get to this point but she was a woman. She nagged him about cleaning his mess, taking out the trash and separating metals, glass and plastic and also she separated her laundry religiously.

He smiled to himself with the familiarity their relationship was becoming more normal he sometimes missed the sweet Juvia who treated him like a hero but he much preferred how casual they had grown.

BOOM

"GRAy-sAMA what did I say about-"

"JUVIA!" Gray screamed on the toilet trying to cover himself.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"GO!"

"PICK UP YOUR STUFF!"

"OKAY JUST GO."

'Maybe things where getting too familiar between us.' He thought.

"Damn it Juv you scared me and now I can't go anymore." Gray Yelled through the thin bathroom door.

"Juvia guesses she didn't scare you enough then!" She harrumphed across the small house grumpily clattering dishes.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 _ **What do You all think?**_


	6. Happiness or Facade ?

"Juvia is going to the post office tomorrow afternoon are you sure you do not want to write anything."

"No I got better things to do with my time." Gray said absentmindedly as he sketched out pictures of weapons and items that he could create out of ice later."

Juvia had learned that Gray was constantly creating items out of ice. Even making lists of items that he had never created that he should practice at making even going through the dictionary and encyclopedia to learn about new weapons and objects that he could sculpt and utilize with his Ice Make Magic.

"Gray-sama we don't know where they are so the Mage councils mail service is going to have to find them and send it to them and we all know how slow that will be it is better to do it now then later."

"Juvia I know just send yours it is fine." Gray waved her off.

"Okay." Juvia said with a tone that let Gray know that their discussion was far from over as she washed the dishes they just used for breakfast.

'Gray loves his friends why is he being this way' Juvia wondered as her thoughts drifted to wondering where they would be now if it wasn't for Tartaros. The wedding felt like forever ago it felt like a different life time ago it felt like an alternate universe. Juvia and Gray lived together in harmony. Juvia was happy for that but it felt wrong to feel happy without Fairy Tail and her friends.


	7. This Path

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Ice and water collided destroying one another while simultaneously rejuvenating one another in an instant.

"ICE GYSER!" Gray yelled at the top of his longs.

"GYSER!" Juvia yelled her boiling water obliterating his ice.

"Fuck." Gray muttered to himself. In just the month and a half that they had been training Juvia had learned a few new moves she wasn't called Juvia of the Great Sea for nothing he realized. Not only was she strong but she also had the ability to rabidly learn new spells and extensions of her magics. She had already learned a form of healing magic. It was a healing magic that was not as advanced as Wendys but very useful for minor injuries. Juvia was able to slow bleeding and collect the blood upwards so that a wound could scab over at a faster pace so that blood loss would be minimal.

Gray was jealous. He possessed a lot of magical stamina, ability and skill but he was not really good at learning new magic he couldn't do transformation magic or really go anything beyond Ice Make magic. He had even tried creating snow but it just turned to hail.

He had come to learn that Juvia did not just know how to channel magic but she had a deep comprehension of magic and its nature. She possessed many books on nature and magic which Gray just did not have the patience to read. He was more of a story reader then reading about studies or philosophy. He could comprehend the books but they never held his attention for too long. But Juvia would sit and read her books and reference new books that she got from Manzanilla and take detailed notes. Gray thought that Levy and Lucy where the only bookish girls in the guild but living with Juvia provided a lot of surprises. He wondered if anyone knew this side of her.

"You have got do better than that Gray-sama." Juvia taunted as she slapped him with a water whip waking him up from his daze.

"URG ." Gray grunted and feel to the ground.

"Gray-sama." Juvia gasped. "Juvia is sorry!"

"No no keep it coming if you were a real enemy I could be dead."

"Hai!" Juvia kept her attacks directed her attacks towards Gray and they kept at it till Grays legs buckled and Juvia retreated to a small near by stream to refresh.

God Gray was jealous of that Juvia she would just walk out of the stream refreshed, well that was an over statement she was still tired but her legs didn't buckle and her wounds where healed . He wasn't sure how anyone could actually beat this girl when she serious the only to beat her was to tire her out with his magic which is what made he her perfect for him to train with.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gray woke up on the living room couch with the scent of peppermint in his nose. A boiling soup was on I tray next to him. He sat himself up and took a sip of the light broth. In the kitchen he could hear the rustling of papers and scrolls.

Juvia was researching magic yet again he never knew when that girl gave it a rest even he who was more or less obsessed with training and gaining power would relax at the end of the day but not Juvia if she was not training her body physically or working she was reading and jotting down those notes.

He slurped his soup loudly and listened to Juvias quiet rustling not letting any real thoughts cross his mind.

Juvia wanted to pick up his pieces but really was at loss over how she should help her beloved Gray. All she could do was get strong and be smart she couldn't be silly low level mage Juvia of Fairy Tail she had to go back to being Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia of the Deep she had to go back to being the responsible young woman she was in Phantom. This time though she was fueled by love so she more than willing to be the person she had to be for the one she loved. But still she wondered if she would ever get a chance just to be a normal young girl. She wanted to be normal with Gray so she would devote her time to helping him so that they could both have a chance at a normal life.

"Gray-sama please at least write a letter." She stated as she kept jotting down notes.

"Juvia I can't I just I –I."

"It doesn't have to be to anyone just please work on coming to terms with yourself."

"What does that even mean?" said a very irritated Gray followed by a very loud slurp.

"If you are not going to talk to Juvia then talk with yourself."

"Like you do?" Gray spat mockingly. "No thanks I don't want to develop a speech impediment."

He could practically hear her recoil from the venom in his words and he automatically felt gross.

"Juvia is going out to find some Moon Shrooms."

"Juvia …. Okay." Gray muttered.

'Damn I am i dick why do i keep doing this... I broke my promise I made in our hotel room a few months ago... ' he realized internally.

Juvia swung on her navy blue cloak on and drifted out the back door with a basket in her hand. She always went out to get Moon Shrooms in the forest in the middle of the night it was far to early for them to be found. She wouldn't be back for hours probably. The cottage felt empty without her constant movement.

"How much more promises will i break if i keep this path." Gray wondered out loud.

 **Authors Notes:**

 ** _Ive been gone for a while but here are some new chapters hope you enjoy them I am on break so i will be writing more._**


	8. Friday Night December 22 X791

Juvia had been going on walks in the middle of the night almost every night. She seemed to think that Gray had not noticed her late night disappearances or maybe she just felt that he didn't care enough to mention it or question why. It was December now four months since Tartaros and winter had settled into the small valley in which they lived. Despite this cold Juvia was still going on her late night walks and Gray did in fact notice and did indeed care.

Despite her late night strolls she still woke up in time to make breakfast and to train without seeming too tired so it was nothing to worry about Gray had reasoned to himself.

Despite his half-baked attempt at not caring about Juvias odd behavior a flurry of thoughts passed throw Grays mind whenever he heard their small door creek shut most nights. These theories ranged from Juvia having meeting secretly with enemies telling them secrets about him or her having secret rendezvous with a lover from Manzanilla or just that one day she may get attacked by a demon of the night. Slowly these thoughts grew to really overwhelm him throughout the past four months. He held onto his knees tight trying to keep it inside every nerve and muscle was tight with anxiety.

"What if she just leaves one night and realizes that I am not enough." She whimpered into his pillow.

'I am so selfish one person is not enough for anyone that is why people have friends or build families. You cannot just hang on to one person. Or have One reason.' He reasoned with himself.

 _'Is that not what fuels you?'_

'What?' Gray was not sure if he was speaking or thinking. What was this magic? He could do nothing but lay in his little bed in a ball.

 _'Is that not why you deny yourself and Juvia who slaves away for you?'_

 _'You cause all this suffering for a reason … one reason.'_

'No one is suffering but I Juvia could never be happier.' He told the strange voice.

It was true he tried to tell himself Juvia was super happy she was always smiling and even when he was a dick she still gave him a little smile or when she did something a little odd which was not nearly as often as when they first met he would chuckle at her silliness. He made sure to keep his suffering bottled inside ever since he cried into HIS Juvia. He couldn't let her see him like that again.

 _'What about your friends? You could have taken Wendy. Do you not see her as your little sister? You could not do that because she would be a hindrance on the mission on your revenge. You dropped her off like a pet you decided you did not want to deal with anymore because that is what she was to you.'_

'Stop.'

 _'You live for one reason fight for one reason and you want to drag YOUR Juvia down with you into your darkness.'_

"STTTTTTOOOOOP."

Gray woke up with a sharp pain in his arm he rushed to the lamp and turned it on and searched around the room to find whoever had bewitched him no one. Was it just his head? He felt the sharp pain again making him grip it. He found a dark splotch on his arm where the PAIN was coming from. It was his fathers Ice Devil Slayer Magic. He did not dare try to summon it in ages but for some reason it had just awoken. Possibly from stress.

The door creaked open and Juvias soft footsteps filled the room. They soft steps they reminded Gray of when the rain hit his rain early in the morning lulling him back to sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE:

What did you guys think

I am trying to show how Tartaros arc has negatively effected him and changed him which will lead him to make a variety of mistakes in the future. I still love Gray so much but we all have to get worse before we get better and this fic will have sweet moments but Gray will have to deal with his mental health as we know Juvia and Gray lived together for 6 months then Gray disappeared We are Four months along it sucks what will have to happen soon.


	9. Saturday Night December 23 X791

Saturday Night of December 23rd

Maybe Juvias wild imagination was contagious he told himself on Saturday night when he woke up to get some water from the well and he fought off his late night thoughts. He always pretended to be asleep with Juvia passed by him to get to her room while he slept on a futon in the living room.

He wanted so so badly to tell Juvia that he knew about the walks and that he did not care about what she was doing he just wanted her to stop because when she was not at home he sensed it and it made him feel so uneasy. He could not though because she gave her all to him and no matter what she was up to those walks for her and where really her only real time away from him.


	10. Sunday December 24th X791

Gray woke up to the crackling of a fire and the smell of bacon at 6:00 Am in the morning. He truly wondered how Juvia even functioned because with all his training he found it straining to sit up first thing in the morning.

Gray shuffled out of his little bed towards the small dining area and sat down at his seat where a cup of coffee was waiting for him as it did every morning. He was really trying not to get used to this lifestyle but Juvia really made it hard for him. He sometimes found himself imagining just sinking into the life of a kept man but wouldn't let those thoughts go too far. He had a mission, a goal, a calling, a destiny one that he did not really want but he had taken too much from Zeref and his demons. He was willing to die to eradicate the world of this evil it was the only way he could live or die peacefully.

He sometimes felt like Juvia was trying to distract him or make him forget about his purpose with the way she made what was just supposed to be a place to crash into a home. Although he knew that wasn't true she was just trying to make everything out side of training easier for him because he put up so much effort every day to getting stronger and she would do anything to help his goals be meet. She loved him unconditionally and remembering that always gave him a sense of guilt but also even more obligation to complete and succeed his goal of destroying E.N.D.

"Mornin' Juvs." Gray smiled warmly making the butterflies in Juvias stomach stir.

"Good Morning Gray-sama." Juvia Yawned as she leaned over the counter drinking her morning cup of earl gray tea.

"Juv you look tired let me help you." Gray dragged himself out of his seat it was unusual to see Juvia showing any signs of fatigue.

"No-No Gray-sama everything's already on the stove Juvia just woke up late today."

"Late? Wait a moment … How long did you sleep?"

"5 and a half hours almost two times longer than usual."

"Juvia what the fuck. "

Juvia rolled her eyes. Gray hasn't known her very long and was not used to her unusual and irregular sleeping patterns. It was true that she needed to sleep more but she just couldn't so we spent her time doing other activities.

"It is fine Juvia has been this way since she was young." She dismissed waving her hands at Gray as if to wave away his concern.

"That still does not mean it is healthy." He muttered into his toast taking aggressive bites.

"Should you really be lecturing Juvia about self-health?" She replied pointedly.

"Fine just don't expect to be coddled when you can't keep this up any longer." Gray scowled.

"Here." Juvia placed the rest of his breakfast lovingly in front of him.

He frowned as he ate while deep in thought. This something that Juvia didn't see him to as much anymore. Gray was all action and reaction these days every thought had a purpose and was written down in his sketch book, spoken or done but not these kind of thought. She could see it in his eyes this was the type of thought that was like a seed it was small and insignificant but one day under the right conditions it would grow and become more then a passing moment.

'Juvia is being crazy' she thought dismissing her worry but looking at her Gray-samas far away face she knew.

She had come to know the faces of anger, bitterness, and the deep innate need for revenge that Gray had come to develop but this face scared her the most.

Authors Note:

Thank you everyone who reads.

What Do you think?

Where do you want this to go?

Please Leave a review.


	11. Flirting

Grays face at breakfast haunted Juvias thoughts as she washed her hair she had a long day ahead of her and hygiene was important since she worked in a medicine shop.

"Gray-sama Juvia laid out your clothes on her bed hurry up and get dressed Juvia wants to get to Manzanilla as soon as possible." Juvia called from the shower.

Grays clothes where perfectly folded and next to it was everything that Gray needed to get ready and take with him from his deodorant to a carry-on bag.

"Thanks Juvia, you Angel."

"GRaaaaaay-Sama."

He liked flirted with her it made her happy. It made him happy to give back in some small way. They both knew to keep a cap on it though and it never went beyond pet names, feeding each other and petting the others hair while watching the L.V., reading or going to bed. Despite all that Gray had dragged Juvia into he liked knowing he could still make the girl blush like a school girl.

He could just imagine how cute she looked with flushed cheeks with that shy look on her face in the shower over being called an angel.

"No Stop." Gray mumbled as his mind started escalating a little past the cute shy blush and towards what other parts of Juvia would look like in the shower.


	12. RYOS

Manzanilla was a small village much smaller than magnolia any mage who lived in the area would be a retired one because there really was not much work in the area. The work that Gray and Juvia did could be done by a non-mage but the shop owner Grandma Guela fancied Gray and thought Juvia was good for business so she let them work on Sundays. She did not pay much Jewels but she let them take medicinal herbs, tea and food which was good enough for the two young mages he did not go on much shopping sprees anyways.

Gray walked Juvia up to the counter in which she worked at the medicinal shop. Grandma Guela who owned the shop was nowhere in sight she was most likely in the back room organizing shelves and dusting. Juvia checked for a note on the counter and as usual they found a list of duties that had accumulated for them throughout the week that the Grandma could not do on her own.

 _TO DO:_

 _Dust the shop_

 _Pick some Cilantro, chives and catnip from the foot hills_

 _Spread this seed packets while at the foot hills_

 _Tend to the Garden out Back_

"I got to go to the foot hills to collect some herbs and spread these seeds. I will see you in a few Juvs." Gray called as he ran out of the small shop.

"Uahruu!" Juvia heard a collision near the door.

"Ah Gray-sama are you okay?" She called rushing to the door to check on him.

"Ryos!" Juvia squeaked at the sight of two raven haired boys laid out on the floor.

"It is Rogue now Lady Juvia." Rogue Cheney quietly corrected as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Gray looked back in forth between the two mages. Rogue seemed awkward and Juvia looked guilty from what he could tell, Gray realized that he really had never seen the two interact and he did not particularly like it neither he wanted Rogue to disappear from the shadow he crawled out of and let him and Juvia live in their little bubble for just a while longer . Fiore was a small country so as a mage no matter where you where you would run into other mages eventually it was unavoidable. Plus he really had not been keeping up with what was going on in the mage community outside of the Weekly Sorcerer.

Gray let out a grunt

"Oh Gray-sama you need to watch where you are going." Juvia scolded halve heartedly

"It's okay Juvia it's nothing no scratches." Gray said soothingly as she helped him up

"Juvia knows she just … cares." She held onto his hand and gazed at him longingly Rogue looked in between the two mages who were holding hands far longer than necessary and smirked.

"Thank you." Gray blushed and ran back out the door.

He wanted to stay talk with rogue see what was up what was going on within the mage community and any word of E.N.D but he had a job to do so he hoped it could wait. Hopefully Rogue would be staying in town for the day or tell Juvia what was up. Juvia. Juvia and Rogue seemed awfully familiar and as far as Gray knew Rogue and Juvia never hung out outside of group settings and even then the two never interacted. Hell he even noticed that Juvia would turn away from his gaze from time to time. Not that he was watching her or anything.

'What was that Lady Juvia crap' he wondered to himself. He worried for a second and thought about turning around and watching to make sure nothing weird was going on between the two. He had dark hair, was kind of tall, quiet and was tough definitely her type.

'No what the hell.' He scolded himself mentally, 'Juvias habits really are rubbing off on me.'

They were looking at each other strange but it wasn't in the way that Juvia looked at someone she liked Gray knew that look very well. Or the way Rogue tried not to look at Juvia. It reminded him of the way he looked at Wendy the day they dropped her off at Lamia Scale with Cheria and Lyon. Guilty.

 _ **A.N.:**_

 _ **What happened between Rogue and Juvia to make them act this way around each other?**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading and dont be afraid to leave a review.**_


	13. Juvia and Rogue

"So Ryos I mean Rogue what do you need today." Juvia smiled tenderly at the once young boy who followed Gageel around and stalked Phantom lord what felt like just over a year ago for her.

"I came to pick up some salt and chamomile tea." Rogue said.

"Okay….. Here and here… your total will be 400 Jewels."

"Of course here…" He handed her the currency.

The air between the two felt awkward and neither where much of talkers.

In came the steps of another. They belonged to a young tall handsome man he had a similar build to Laxus, he had Purple hair that was in a buzzcut.

"Hi Juvia-Chaaaan." The young man greeted obnoxiously.

"Hella Sam." Juvia smiled politely but it did not reach her eyes Rogue noticed.

"I will take some Green Tea, Pepper corn, Sage and a date please."

"Yes,Yes,Yes and I am sorry but No."

"Juviaaaa- Chan" The man whined indignantly.

"Sam Juvia cannot she is too busy and she has…"

"Gray-sama I know."

"Here are your items." Juvia said her voice filled with artificial cheerfulness.

"Thank you Juvia-chan … you know where to go when your done chasing that asshole." Sam said as he ran out of the shop.

Juvia was literally steaming at her work station.

"Wow that was random." Rogue commented when Sam was out of earshot.

This Juvia was so different from the one he knew. The Rain Woman, Juvia of the Deep, Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia Lockser of Phantom Lord. That Juvia would never had taken such disrespect. He was not sure how he felt about Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail.

 _He was brought back to 7 years ago when he was Ryos when he stalked Phantom Lord. A boy who trained constantly so that he could enter the prestigious guild and be noticed by his hero Black Steel Gajeel._

"Not really Grandma Guela likes having Juvia work the counter because she brings that kind of business on her slow day tea and miscellaneous items have sky rocketed for her since Juvia came to work here."

"This isn't suitable work for you Lady Juvia." Rogue scoffed.

 _She who had a constant grim expression in the face toward the world was a little different towards him. Just a little boy with ambitions. Her smiles lit up the world in the midst of her own bad weather. She would pay him mind and acknowledge his strength and hard work even giving him tips in passing. She believed in him even when his hero payed him no notice. He felt bad for the way he treated her he always wished it was Gajeel instead but it was always her who accompanied him in the rain. That kindness seemed to be amplified now. She was not the girl who always had a grim expression towards the world whose smiles where few and far in-between._

'Is her kindness cheap now?' He wondered

"Remember what Juvia told you when you were training?" she smiled at him fondly.

"That if I worked hard I would be recognized." Rogue said smoothly.

"No I am not above or under anything" She bagan to chant looking at Rogue expectantly.

"For I am water and am a part of everything and am everywhere."

"For I am a shadow and part of everything and am everywhere." Rogue smiled finishing the quote along with her.

"Lady Juvia what does a silly chant have to do with the fact that you are doing yourself a disservice working in a place like this in hiding after recent events?" Rogue asked a little impatiently.

"Where is Frosche?" Juvia asked changing the subject. Rogue could get the hint and he was not pushy.

"Frosche is sleeping.",Rogue lifted his cape to show a sling and inside a sleeping Exceed green exceed cuddled to his chest.

"Juvia is at work and she has some stuff that she wants to say to you. But later… would you too like to come over for soup?"

"Sure wait Gray won't mind will he?" Rogue asked.

"No Gray will probally want to talk to you as well he hasn't spoken to anyone on the ourside since Tartaros." She said quietly.

"I'm not sure I really don't know either of you too…"

"Ryos." Juvia Pouted "It is Christmas Eve and I don't think you want to spend it on the road."

"Fine when do you get off work? I'll go stay with you two." Rogue sighed.

Rogue felt strangely happy inside over Juvia offering to let him into her home. He wasn't sure that she would want anything to with him anymore since he was no longer a little boy but now a young man who was older than her.

He felt silly to think that anything about Juvia Lockser could ever be cheap no matter what she would always be as genuine and kind as the sea was deep.

"Thank you Rogue I can't wait to show you our home… mine and Gray-sama that is. We get off at 5 p.m" She giggled. Rogue gave her a fond smile.

"I'm going to explore the village a little bit maybe go to the library."

"Oh if you go to the library could you ask the man if Juvia Locksers books have arrived."

"Of course Lady Juvia." Rogue gave her a fond smile and took his leave.

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **I love Rogue and Juvia and i wanted to find a way to put them in but not as a ship but as friends.**_

 _ **I thought about small Rogue following Gajeel around and Juvia encouraging him to keep working hard.**_


	14. Gray and Manzanilla

Grays arm burned from extreme cold as he ran back to the village it was just a single spot on his arm and it could be detected by a small black spot on it that looked no bigger than a regular mole. The magic really wanted to be used but Gray really did not have the opportunity to use it and frankly it scared him to use a magic that he did not learn himself. It felt like cheating to use that magic in his training.

It was getting late about 3 p.m. and he was ready to sink onto the floor behind Juvias counter like he always did after a long day harvesting and planting herbs throughout the foot hills.

There it was only a quarter a mile away from him was the light of the small village Manzanilla he had become quite fond of the little village to his own disdain he hated that they would have to leave sooner or later he just wasn't sure where they would go they just happened to stop in this area of Fiore because they found that deserted village and who knew when they would luck out like that again. He loathed the thought of become attached to a place that wasn't Magnolia. But in many ways some of his happiest memories where now in this small insignificant town. It was all because of her.

A.N.

Sorry life has been busy lately I have the next chapter partially done just editing so look out for that tomorrow

thank you to everyone who reads

please leave a review and than kyou.


	15. Company

Gray strolled through the village with his hand in his pocket and the other one clutching his bag filled with supplies and various herbs and plants. He passed a small restaurant that he never bothered to try because he had Juvia, a bar that he never went to because the men always hassled him about Juvia which was a real pain in his ass, an inn which was pretty big considering the size of the town but many people traveled through on their way to the north, a book shop which Juvia frequented, a hardware store, an antique shop and small homes that where lit with Christmas trees.

"Oh wow its Christmas." Gray muttered as he felt a pang of guilt. He knew Juvia didn't expect a present but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He also didn't want to do it because then she would get carried away and talk about how it was the first of many Christmas holidays together.

His arm burned even more intensely with cold. Gray could feel that little mole slightly expanding. He ignored it and continued on his way to Grandma Guelas little medicinal herb shop on the other edge of town near the woods. Warm light poured from the tiny shop as it oozed comfort for Gray because he knew that the old lady would have left them some of her baking, tea would be brewing, a fire filled with incense would be crackling and Juvia would be at the front counter ready to greet him after a long days work.

When he walked in into the shop ready for his sweet greeting from Juvia she was not there lazily leaning over the counter. Gray scanned the room around him suspiciously, there was no sign of struggle so Gray assumed that she was probably in the back helping the old lady reach a top shelf. He was about to check when her heard muted chuckles from the back corner of the shop that was hidden behind a huge bookcase full of jars and bottles. He could make out the sound of the crackling fire and three voices. One of the old woman, the other Juvia and the other was one of a man.

Gray felt his eyebrow twitch from annoyance. He had an idea who the man may be and for reasons he wouldn't admit it irritated him... A LOT. Natsu level A LOT.

'Maybe I just don't get on well with dragon slayers.' Gray mentally speculated.

"Gray-sama is that you? Come on back here." Juvia gently called.

Gray walked towards the back corner of the shop to join Juvia, Rogue and Grandma Guela as they sat on the cushions near the fire and drank tea with lemon cookies while Frosch rolled on his back playing with a ball of yarn.

"Yo." Rogue said tilting his head up with a shy smile playing at his lips.

"Hey." Gray returned the gesture towards his love rival.

'Love rival what the hell stop this Gray.' He told himself.

Juvia looked between the two boys and could feel the awkward air that filled the space around them.

Juvia cleared her throat loudly to get Grays attention

"So Rogue-kun is coming home with us tonight Gray-sama," Juvia said shyly "She invited him and Frosch for the night since its Christmas Eve and all."

"Of course it will be nice having you over for the holiday… dude." Gray stiffly said.

"Sorry for imposing but Juvia wanted to catch up and she said she couldn't really at work and also she thought maybe you and I could talk about the 'landscape' of the mage world at the moment." Rogue amended. He noticed that Gray seemed less than enthusiastic to have him around but probably didn't want to be rude. The last thing Rogue wanted was to have a feud with Gray Fullbuster.

"Yeah that sounds good we have been so secluded lately the only real news we get is from the _Sorcerer_ and L.V _._ " Gray said making Rogue chuckle. "Soooo how do you know Juvia exactly I didn't know you guys talked."

"Oh we don't really. not for seven years at least." Rogue said quietly while feeding Frosch a cookie.

"Seven years… Wow so you've known her since before Fairy Tail." Gray stated in the most casual tone he could muster.

"Yeah."

"That's quiete a bit of history you have then." Gray noted.

"Yeah." Rogue said without much more elaboration.

Grandma Guela shuffled around them and served them all some more tea.

"Break will be over in five minutes." She stated.

"Got it." Juvia smiled at the old woman.

Gray gave up on asking Rogue questions realizing he would not get to much candid information out of him. He was worse than Gajeel. He was quiet and private but also wasn't rude so Gray could not find a reasonable reason to find him as irrupting as he did.

Juvia just quietly sipped on her tea and ate her cookies as she watched the boys nervously.

"Okay breaks over kids can you please clean up the shop and you can go home when you're a holiday I don't want you staying too late."

"I'll help." Rogue offered

"No no just relax with Frosch."Juvia pushed the young man back down into his cushion.

"Are you sure you are letting me stay in your home and eat your food."

"And I am not paying him!" The old lady yelled from the back of the shop.

"Good point it would be nice to get home before the night settles in. Just dust the shelves and sweep the floor." Gray said and roughly tossed Rogue a duster and broom.

"I'm going to the front to dust." Juvia stated

"I'll organize the shelves." Gray said following the blue haired girl.

"Okay." Rogue wondered if Juvia had any idea that Gray was probably just as crazy as her when it came to well her.

AN.

What do you all think?

Thank you for all your support and reading my little story. Hope to have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.


	16. Not for us

The walk home was mainly quiet since none of the people in the company where much for talking.

Except for Frosch who had the gift of bringing out the sweeter side in a person. Frosch gushed about how strong Rogue was, How cool Gray was, How sweet Juvia was, How much he missed Lector, how much more fun Sabertooth was now and how much Frosch truly loved yarn more than anything except Frogs of course and Rogue of course and Lector of course and Sting of course and his guild of course.

Even Gray was smiling very wide out of endearment for the sweet little Frog Exceed. Everyone was thankful for the little green Exceeds presence and prompted them on (Gray and Juvia where both unsure about Froschs Gender and did not want to Offend Rogue so they stuck to gender neutral pronouns.) With open ended phrases such as: oh yeah, Is that so, oh how interesting, what else, wow and so on. Gray asked these questions with surprising enthusiasm even making Juvia feel a little bit jealous of the adorable Frosch.

The trees of the forest broke into a clearing that contained steep foot hills and nestled within was a minuscule village. The wind was blowing harsh and cold and the moons shine illuminated the village that was known as Amefurashi when it was once filled and alive with residents but to Gray and Juvia it was just where their cottage was and sometimes where they let their guard down and more often than Gray wanted to admit it felt like their HOME.

"Home sweet home." Juvia exclaimed spinning around with her arms out for dramatic effect making frosch giggle.

"Magnolias our home this is just some where we are staying." Gray corrected softly with a tight smile on his lips as he watched the blunette dance in the opalescent moonlight.

"Fro thinks so too."

Juvia let out a less genuine giggle and quit dancing with those words.

"This place is empty." Rogue observed out loud, "… Completely."

"Yeah it fell victim to famine and flashfloods years ago and no one bothered returning." Juvia answered she forgot how creepy this town could be.

"Which one are you guys crashing in?" Rogue inquired

"That little one near the trees with the vegetable patch." Gray pointed out.

"It looks like a nice home."

"It could be but not for us." Gray said hoarsely with a deep sense of yearning that made Rouge uncomfortable


	17. Closure

"Hey where's Juvia?" Gray looked back and forth seeing not trace her.

"She just started spinning towards the cottage with Frosch." Rogue pointed out as Juvia resurfaced from a slope in the earth like a wild blue top. Even though Amefurashi was small it was surprising easy to lose track of someone with all the hills.

"She probably wants to beat us there. Probably left a teacup in the sink… and wants to clean it up before you get inside. That girl is such a perfectionist." Gray chuckled shaking his head remembering how mad she got about his messes.

Meanwhile the lamps turned on in their tiny cottage.

"Yeah." Rogue agreed a smile playing in his quiet voice.

The two raven haired mages entered the warm cottage together and where greeted by Frosch who was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Miss Juvia is making lentil and ham bone soup." Frosch purred.

"Oh wow sounds great." Rogue bent down and patted the top of Froschs head." Let's take a seat somewhere we don't want to get in Miss Juvias way."

"Oh yeah come sit on the couch we have a L.V., books, Sorcerer Weekly, chess and ummm Juvias notebooks." Gray rubbed the back of his head feeling a little disgruntled he was not used to having guests and did not know how to attend to them. Even in Magnolia he never had guests in his apartment.

Rogues face lit up with 'Juvias Notebooks'.

"Lady Juvia are these your studies." He said in a giddy tone that freaked Gray out. It was odd to see the stoic Rogue act so out of the ordinary.

"The leather-bound ones are Juvias finished studies, most of those are about water magic and the spirals are just notes and half cooked thoughts, Oh and those art books are Gray-samas they are very interesting. Juvia had no clue about the artistry that went into Gray-samas magic." Juvia beamed with pride making Gray blush a little.

"Oh that reminds me your books." Rouge recalled

"Oh you can open them for me." Juvia called as she fussed through the tiny cottage

Rogue obeyed and ripped apart the parcel paper that protected the books.

" _THE FLUIDITY of MAGIC and MAGE_." Rogue held both books up looking at it like it was the cure to cancer. "I still have the copy of _The FLUIDITY OF MAGIC_ that you gave to me." He blushed.

"Yeah you never returned it you little punk you are lucky Juvia is not a library. How much would you owe her?" She teased.

Gray felt left out. "What's that?" He chided in before he was completely lost.

"This is the book that taught Juvia the concepts of Magic Fluidity which allows her to turn her body into water."

"Juvia gave me this book to teach me how to sink into the shadows."

"So, do you want your copy back?" Rogue added in quietly looking down at his feet. He did not want to return the book it reminded him of Juvia and it is what made him the avid book collector he was today.

Juvia laughed and waved her hand dismissively "Of course not this copy is a first print and don't think Juvia is silly but She- I want you to keep it as a memento of our time together."

Rogue gave her a little smile and kept marveling that the new copies of _THE FLUIDITY of MAGIC_ and _MAGE_.

"So this book can teach you how to become your magic?" Gray asked.

"Yes but only those with Fluid magic. Such as water, air, fire, earth and most of its fluid extensions such as shadow, light, steam, sand, lightning and some space magic." Rogue explained as he caressed the book.

"Dinners ready." Juvia called, "Rogue-kun I want to show you something Juvia is working on since you seem to have become quite the scholar."

"Sure." Rogue beamed

The group sat at the small table that had two mismatching chairs for their guests everyone chattered about the basic conversation topics such as how Fiore was having very wet winter, rumors of a tax increase on guilds due to the damage they caused, the Grand Magic Games and how Sting did not want to compete this upcoming year.

"Sting is against it but I read the details and It takes a little bit of money off your pay towards the kingdom and goes towards a fund in your guilds name. If passed it will be in action for four years and then it will be put on the ballet again to keep it for another four years so that if it is no longer working for us then we can vote against it. I think it is worth a try."

"That sounds good especially if Fairy Tail gets back together." Gray nodded his head in approval of the way the monarchy was letting the people have input in Fiore.

Juvia slammed a fat five subject notebook onto the table in front of Rogue.

"Rough-kun let me show you what I have been working on."

"Damn Juvia its Christmas give him a break." Gray snickered. It was 10 at night and no one was sleepy except Frosch who was curled up dead asleep with a little frog doll Juvia had whipped up for him during dinner.

"Ummm…. Juvia How long have you been working on this?" Rogue looked up at her impressed as he speed read through the pages with a pair of magic reading glasses.

"9 years ago when Juvia was still in Phantom Lord Master Jose commissioned this study for Gajeel. Juvia stopped when she joined up with Fairy Tail but got back to it five months ago towards the end of the grand magic games to about now."

"WOW do you really think he could learn this anytime soon. It looks to be almost done and the reasoning behind these notions are pretty sound. If they translate into real life then this could really change things."

Gray knew that Juvia was smart and bookish from their past few months together but never to this extent. She never showed it off the way Levy or Lucy did. She always seemed to be the shopping, cooking, arts and crafts type of girl. But in reality, she was just as smart as those two but then again, she was an S class mage at some point and at a very young age.

"What is it?" Gray asked. It kind of ticked him off that the two talked like he was not right next to them and that Juvia did not discuss her work with him. They lived together for crying out loud but the first guy that comes over she shows right away. How did she even know Rogue Cheney anyways?

"Did you not tell him about this?" Rogue asked

"No what if it was just a bunch of Jibberish." Juvia said.

"Gray this could make it so that People like you who use solid forms of magic be able to create an ice body or travel throughout ice which is solid… something that isn't fluid."

"Wow… that is unheard of, I didn't know you were so … smart."

Juvia beamed with pride at her beloved.

"Oh no Juvia does not hold a candle to Levy. Juvia is just an expert with magical theories because she read so much as a child to try and take away her rain curse." She needed to be modest it was true Levy knew about far more subjects than Juvia and Lucy was an excellent writer. Juvia was just a good scientist.

"Miss Juvia do not be modest! When I was little Juvia was the pride of Oak town."

"Little?" Gray was confused.

"Yeah I was about 12 when Phantom disbanded and when I heard that Gageel and Juvia betr-..." Rogue cut himself off remembering that things where different now.

"Rogue did you say Juvia was the pride of Oak Town?" Juvia asked with a stunned expression painting her face.

"Of course, I remember hearing many people around town talk about how you were strong, smart, pretty and so accomplished for being so young along with Gajeel and Totomaru as well."

It began to drizzle outside

Tears fell onto the table

Rogue and Gray where paralyzed not knowing how to talk to the crying girl in front of them.

"Juvs whats the matter?" Gray making the move to comfort her stroking her fingers.

"Juvia is so happy she thought everyone in Oak Town hated her for bringing only gloomy rain. They always complained when she was around and she thought she made them miserable. Thank you Ryos-Kun. I did not know how happy that would make me..."

"I did nothing it's just the truth." Rouge chuckled.

"Juvia never even dreamed of hearing those words. Also, Juvia is so sorry can you ever forgive her?" Juvia spluttered

"For what?" Rogue asked softly.

"For letting you just disappear, for not looking harder." She said her voice sounding shaky from the crying.

"You looked for me?" Roughs face was filled with emotions, happy, sad, dismayed, stunned all bundled together. This was something he did not know he needed to hear.

"Of course, I looked for you even though we did not know each other too much but I saw you as the little brother Juvia always wanted. Gageel and Juvia both looked for signs of you in Oak town after the fight with the Fairys. We then became so busy with the Phantom Lords council trial and joining the new guild we eased up our searching. We just figured you would turn up. You were such a capable mature child we convinced ourselves not to worry but that is no real excuse we got too caught up in ourselves."

Rogues voice cracked as tears streamed down his face, he moved past Gray like a black flash and he let his face fall into Juvias lap. Juvia pet his hair in response looking down at the man like he was not a man but still a young boy. Gray smiled at the exchange feeling warmth in his own chest from the scene in front of him but also it ached when thoughts of Wendy flooded his mind. He really loved her like a little sister as well. His arm burned cold. He ignored it as he decided to go to the living room to pet Frosche while the two had a moment.


	18. Quiet Night

The world was silent all that existed was them.

Small beings in a small dwelling in a small village.

A warm fire that made the small dwelling glow.

A green Exceed.

A girl as fair as the moon itself with hair that mirrored a sun days sky.

And two Raven haired scarred faced young men.

One sharing a couch with the girl holding onto her protectively in his sleep.

The other with his hand hanging off the sofa to touch the green exceed in his sleep.

All was silent

All was calm

All Insecurities, fears, confusion, stress seemed to have vanished from their bodies on this sacred night.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

Yes Gray can be a jerk but remember this boy has been through so much trauma and people who have been hurt don't always act love able and sweet. Many hurt people are hard to love and it can even feel lonely to love them.

Even after the manga is done i will still write and try to build Gray up as a character because i really love these characters.

Sorry for the inactivity I had college, work and all kinds of shenanigans.


	19. A Peaceful Night

Earthland had a phenomenon that occurred every so often. This event could not be predicted by even the most talented of Seers. In Ishgar it was called Loncg'e Noche. What happened during this event was that the world would stop spinning, usually during the night time. On nights like this everything tends to be calm and all living things seem to slow down.

Gray woke up to the warmth of Juvias body and the dying fire. How had he ended up in this position he wondered he had not remembered falling asleep but no matter how having her asleep in his arms was really nice. He stayed like that relishing the sensation for a long while with the thought of escape in the back of his mind. He could not let her wake up like this, he did not want to give the sweet girl any misguided sense that their relationship was changing. He would not ready for that talk.

Gray slowly got off the couch without disturbing her. As he stood in the dark room he realized it had been too dark. The fire was running out and he needed to go to the shed to retrieve more wood for it felt especially cold tonight.

As Gray gained consciousness and walked outdoors he sensed that earthland had gone still. Tonight was one of those night where it was so cold Gray imagined the sun was dying, the earth being unable to move not even shiver, all the animals remaining quiet forever never to sing again during their endless wait for the sun to rise.

He remembered his mother who told him that the Goddess was creating balance. She said that living things were so small so we moved and lived too fast for the Goddess to keep track of so she had to stop the earth and get us to slow down, to talk less, sleep longer, chew our food, enjoy the walk and cherish each breath of the air that she allowed us to breath.

His body felt as though it was aware of everything.

Each breath.

Each heartbeat.

Every particle of air touching his skin and filling his lungs.

He took his time walking towards the wood shed and when he entered turned on the oil lamp genteelly. As though it was his last time he took his time to evaluate how it felt on his fingers and he picked the fire wood with care. He could hear slow quiet steps coming his way.

There was a single knock on the shed door.

"Come in." Gray's voice felt Raw as though he has not made a sound ever in his life. This is always how it felt on these nights though as though every action was important, new and unique in the world.

"The earth stopped." Rouge stated.

"Yeah."

"SkiaDrum used to say that this a night to reflect and to stop hunting. He said that if you killed on a night like this when the earth started up again you would be cursed and you would not be allowed enjoy anything. Not your food, not a decent night's sleep, not a nap under a great shade tree all the simple pleasures would be gone."

"My mom said that the goddess was trying to get us to slow down, that she would blink and generations would be dead and long gone. So, she wanted to slow down the world and take the time to look at us and recalibrate the balance in the universe."

"That's lovely. Your mothers version is a lot nicer." Rouge commented

"So is your dads, kind of scary but it teaches you to respect a night like this."

"I know they are just tales to keep kids from misbehaving, but I believe it a little. You have to be a really rotten person to do wrong on nights like this." Rouge nodded.

Gray held 3 nice wood pieces as him and Rouge just stood still looking at the moon.

"Rogue, I think I am doing the wrong thing, in every way, all the time, by Juvia that is." Gray sighed

"That cannot be true, Juvia thinks highly of you. You can say rude things at times but-"

"That is it.. right there it freaks me out scares me shitless even when I am a total ass she is still so so so unwavering. How do I break it to her?"

"Break what to her?"

"That she is wasting her time... because I don't feel the saa- " Gray sighed.

"Gray don't play dumb there is a whole villageand you choose to share a home with her. You did not have join her or allow her join you after your guild disbanded. You could be anywhere but you are here. Please don't insult everyone's intelligence you care about her and worse you not only ignore it but capitalize on her feelings."

"You are right I care deeply for Juvia but I have a mission we have both accepted it and understand what I means. "

"You're a great fool Gray Fullbuster." Rogue chuckled.

"Yeah I am." Gray mumbled as he picked up all the fire wood.

 **A.N**

 **SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS.**

 **It was a wild night i came home from work and decided i needed a little caffeine so i could edit. well during my bathroom break my puppy decided to knock down my white chocolate mocha and drink it off the floor.I freaked out and tried forcing her to puke then i hit google to see if she will be okay and called my bf to calm me down.**

 **I hope i see some of my regulars in the reviews i feel so bad for disappointing you guys.**


	20. A Peaceful Night Part 2

It took 12 hours for the world to start moving again and for Christmas the holiday of Zentopias Mortal God to begin in 791. Apparently, it had stopped moving at 11:59 on the dot that year.

To pass the time on that long night everyone listened intently to each other's favorite proverbs, stories and fables about higher powers.

Rogue said dragons did not believe in gods but ANCIENTS. These Ancients not immortal they just lived long, long enough to see a dragon hatch and shrivel up and die and tens of his future generations after do the same. Which was impressive considering how long dragons lived He explained.

Juvia grew up worshipping the Celestials who were beings that controlled the balance and flow of the universe through the planets and stars but mainly minded their own business and did not interfere with mortal affairs. Although their where events where they would lend their power to mortals but only if they knew how to use it. Juvia explained the moon was the Celestials ultimate gift to the people of earthland, It could be used for light, tell time, to create tides and to harness power from.

Gray grew up listening to tales of Goddesses who watched over and protected the balance of the world and gave blessings to good people. The North Continent was known for being blessed by the goddess of winter. Although the weather there was rigid life still flourished. He used to go church every Sunday with his mother and even attended classes while his parents would work with all the other kids in the village whose parents worked. Although he left out that he renounced the goddesses when he was seven years old and lost his parents to Dioria.

This launched into a discussion about Zentopia and its over whelming power. Even people who where not believers celebrated its holidays. Juvia, Rouge and Gray continued the night like this until even after time started up again no one could remember falling asleep.

 **THANK YOU Hope You All ENJOY**


	21. JAN 1 X792

On the morning of the new year Rogue and Gray sat on a hill overlooking a stream watching Juvia train as they enjoyed their last morning together. Gray couldn't say he would miss Rogue but he did definitely enjoy his presence for the past few days. He even aided them in training.

"Gray I have been hesitating to tell you this but Makarov has reappeared he is a part of the new Magic Council that is centered around the wizard saints word is that Crime Sorcerer may become a real branch of council a lot like the kings assassins. It will be a fraction of the council that keeps dark guilds in line."

"What is the difference between Crime Sorcerer and the army or Ruin Knights then?" Gray asked

"The army works for the council and follows its collective will, while Jellal will Lead his own division. At least that is what I have heard through the grapevine when I go to Era with Sting "

"That is Great! Why where you nervous to tell me this."

"Because … I don't know I did not want to disrupt your life here over whispers. No one knows anything for sure as of this moment in time. I don't want you running off towards an unstable council saying that Rogue of Sabertooth sent you for it to only be I am trying to say is that I think If you needed to be a part of these developments, then you would be a part of them, do you not agree?"

"Yeah."

"Just sit here and live a little longer please. Can you do that?"

Both the men watched juvia make a water octopus protecting her body moving its individual tentacles hitting rocks that Frosche was throwing at her. They both smiled at the young woman as she concentrated on keeping the waters form and countering attacks from the little green exceed.

"We have our own developments at hand." Gray Smiled fondly in Juvias direction

"Can I trust Lady Juvia in your hands? "

"Shouldn't you be asking her about me, she's the one who runs the place." He retorted making Rogue Chuckle.

"Thank you for our time here you two it is time for us to head home. Come on Frosche vacation is over." Rogue announced.

Juvia rushed over and gave the man I tight hug and wished him safe travels and he bid her good luck in return.

Gray and Juvia watched the two disappear into the forest. The wind blew through the grass and the two-stayed silent for a while enjoying their little world once again.

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 _Funny thing some of your reviews showed up in my emails but not the sight._

 _Sorry if the earth stopping thing bothered some of you it is just i was inspired by a moment in my life where I felt like everything had slowed down and i guess i was once with the world around me. Sometimes i use this story as my therapy to work through situations i have been through._

 _Sorry to the Guest who read holiday and feels let down by this. I will be adding more moments i guess but i still plan of having gray leave the only thing i am changing from the manga is that Macarov has returned because i do not want even dip into that Alverez Business it is far to complicated._

 _It is kind of hard for me to have them get together just to have him leave a least at this point. I planned on having this be a four story timeline. so i guess i am just taking my time. even though i should update more._


	22. JAN 10th X792

Rogue and Frosche felt like a dream as the two mages got lost in training over the next week. They were back business as usual. Gray did not tell Juvia about what Rouge had told him he wanted to live here just a little bit longer. In the safe valley of green hills and clear water.

"Ice Bull."

Water whip" Juvia sent a steaming whip the bulls way.

Gray watched his iced animal melt, he tried doing what lyon could, but he was better with weapons.

Come on Gray-Sama show Juvia. I mean me what you got." She smirked at him her face fierce and full of a challenge.

"COME ON GRAY Don't go easy on Juvia now!" She crafted a few clouds up in the air above them making her look dangerous as the growled and spit little electric bolts.

"ICE MAKE… Lance." One of Grays classic moves Juvia disappeared with the attack gray knew that was not enough to hit her. What was going on where could she be. Gray searched the field only to here a giggle he looked up and A transparent angel came flying out of a cloud towards him at a high villosicty. What was that.

Gray woke up to Juvia looking at him oddly a way that she had never looked at him before. She looked scared of something. of him.

"Gray-sama" she choked.

Her body was back but her arm had frozen it was transparent.

"What what happened" he sputtered " Juvia what is this let me help you."

She pulled away

"gray look." Juvia used her crystalized hand as a mirror and he could see the visible reflection of black magic spreading his whole body from his right arms tattoo.

"Gray-sama calm down its okay just melt Juvia and we can call it a day." Juvia said sweetly but Gray could see the concern in her eyes.

Gray could not remember how he got to bed. He had been operating like a machine for the whole afternoon. All he knew is that he was here in the dark and Juvia had snuck out into the forest to do whatever it was that she did. He hoped that she never came back.

He really hated how scared she looked when she could not shift back to flesh.

He did that.

If she was smart she would not come back.

 **A.N.**

Even though this is Gruvia I just want you guys to know this is also a series about Juvia and her growth in not only her relationship with Gray but just as a person.


	23. ONE WEEK

They did not spar for the next coming week Juvia insisted but Gray was to stubborn and Juvia scared of upsetting him just let it slide even though it gave her a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

They spent the days testing the limits of their magic, Gray had been staring at all the empty homes devoid of everything and for some reason he thought of his home town and without a thought all of the houses where leveled.

Juvia ran out of the forest when she heard the commotion and saw Gray in the middle of devastation. She watched as he stood there and blankly observed his handy work. The houses where leveled and the ground was covered in a thick layer of ice that felt more like crystal. She waited for him to break down or yell some sign to tell her that he needed her to help but nothing just a cold blank stare at the decimated houses.

 _Juvia did not know what to do with this. What was a better thing to do? Give Gray some space or provide him with comfort? She gave him a lot of space as it was, maybe she just enabling him to build more walls? If Juvia was completely honest she felt worried that if she gave him to much attention and made him uncomfortable that he would go back on his promise and cast her aside._

To Grays Surprise Juvia let out a yell. Gray was bewildered to see that she had joined as well, they let hours pass that way taking out their hurt on the remains of someone's forgotten home town.

That day officially ended when twin thuds echoed across the cottage from Juvia and Gray plopping themselves onto their bed. The laid on their backs listening to the others short and strong. Gray was suddenly grateful for the new sleeping arrangement they had grown accustomed to since Rogues visit. It was the only thing that kept him sane for the past week.

"Gray would you mind if **_I_** could Practice healing on you right now."

"You don't have to change the way you talk."

"I know Gray but Ju- I am ready to work on this. Seriously this time throughout the years I worked on my speech but never the right reasons, for myself or even because I wanted too."

"So it is not because of the mean thing I said a while back." Gray asked concern lacing his features.

Juvia rolled over to her side of the bed and placed a finger on his lips.

"SSSSHHHH Gray-Sama."

"You are too much?" Gray blushed covering his face and rolling over to hide his pink face from Juvia.

"Turn around please let Juvia work."

This healing magic was not nearly as advanced as Wendys but it was an improvement over how things where before Juvia was learning. Gray loved watching Juvia do this type of magic partially because he could physically feel his muscles loosen up and heal within moments but also, he loved how elegant her hands and fingers looked as they weaved. The intense look on her face as she concentrated was priceless the way her brows scrunched, and she bit her tongue was such a charming expression in Grays opinion. He wondered if it was sad that to him this is peak intimacy. He kind of hoped she felt the same. Instead of asking Juvia if she felt the closeness as well when she "Healed" him he asked for a massage after their session. Juvia agreed only if she got one in return. Gray rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed and agreed to her terms.

"How do you do this?" Gray asked Juvia as she stood over him shifting her hands and fingers in odd ways that looked more like a child pretending to cast a spell than actual magic itself.

"Humans are mostly composed of water it's in all of our muscles and organs Juvia simply reaches in the body and keeps the muscles from getting tight from the inside."

"I doubt it is simple."

"You are correct, Gray-sama but conceptually it is." She told him as she focused on her fingers movments and feeling the water in the body.

"Gray, Just Gray … please." He said quietly.

Juvia blushed pursed her lips and excused herself to the bathroom.

Gray stretched her rejuvenated muscles as he watched the bathroom door.

When Juvia came out she looked very composed too composed. 'She was probally having a little Juvia moment in there.' Gray thought as he smirked at her knowingly making her blush and look away quickly.

"It looks like it is too late for dinner, I will be going to sleep … if you are hungry help yourself to some left over soup… Gray." And she pecked him on the ear very swiftly in passing and skittered off to the bathroom again to wash her face and do whatever it was she did before bed.

Grays cheeks burned warm and his ear felt like it was tingling from her touch. He chuckled to himself feeling very satisfied with her reaction. He felt like he could almost forget how they lost all composure today . What really bothered him was that he liked it, the smashing and screaming. He closed his eyes and realized that she forgot his massage he would just hold her up it tomorrow. Juvia returned and they laid back to back as they had been for the past 3 weeks. Gray fell asleep to the sweet memories him and Juvia created in this tiny house.

Her cooking and serving him with a cute little blush on her face.

Juvia telling everyone in the village that their friend Lucy worked for the Sorcerer.

Sitting under the stars pointed at the constellations wondering if Lucy was enjoying working for Sorcerer weekly.

Juvia forcing different teas down Grays throat when he told her he did not like it and she had insisted that he just had not tried the right kind. Turns out he liked cinnamon tea.

Watching movies on the L.V. after a long day his favorites where the scary ones because Juvia and him would laugh like crazy at the "Scary Parts" and those bittersweet movies his favorite was the one about a business man whose daughter dies, after her death he starts seeing time, love and death personified and they help him deal with his loss, a tear had shed from his eye and Juvia squeezed his hand.

He woke up from his sleep with sad clarity and he went to the writing table and wrote his first letter.


End file.
